Although the present invention is useful in any adhesive composite needing a delivery system, it has particular benefit in connection with transparent film dressings and surgical drapes. These dressings and drapes are widely used as a protective layer over a wound, facilitating healing in a moist environment while acting as a barrier to liquids and bacteria. Dressings of this type are available under trade names such as Tegaderm.TM. (3M, St. Paul, Minn.), Bioclusive.TM. (Johnson & Johnson, New Brunswick, N.J.), Op-Site.TM. (T. J. Smith & Nephew, Hull, England) and Uniflex.TM. (Howmedica, Largo, Fla.).
The polymeric films used in such dressings are conformable. By this it is meant that these films are extremely thin, flimsy, and supple. They are supplied with a releasable protective liner overlying the adhesive coated surface of the film. When the liner is removed, the adhesive coated film tends to wrinkle and stick to itself, interfering with the smooth aseptic application of the dressing or drape to the skin. Various delivery systems have been proposed to obviate this problem.
One such delivery system utilizes a three-part liner configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,183 describes a composite having a relatively thin polymeric film that is releasably adhered to two liner sections with a center gap between the liners. These two liner sections have short J-folds located next to the center gap. A third liner piece covers the center gap on the adhesive coated surface of the backing and extends beyond the J-folds for easy removal. To apply this dressing, the user must first remove the center liner piece, apply the center region of the backing to the substrate, and then reach under the side portions of the dressing to grasp the J-folds and remove the liner pieces from the backing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,881 discloses a folded adhesive bandage package unit having at least three liner pieces and where the adhesive-coated surface of the backing contacts the inside surface of the covering panels. This package has finger tabs that are pulled apart by the user, unfolding the bandage for application to the skin. The package forming panels are separated from the adhesive bandage after application to the skin by continued pulling of the finger tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,121 discloses a linerless diaper tab which is folded around the diaper in a "Y configuration" to provide added strength in gripping the diaper. The portion of the tab that is used to fasten the diaper is wrapped around the edge of the diaper and releasably adhered to the anchoring portion of the tab for storage before use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,132 discloses a disposable diaper tape fastener wherein the tape tab is folded onto itself and may be unfolded two or more times to expose fresh adhesive. In at least one configuration, the tape strip is maintained in a folded configuration by a suitable means such as a spot of adhesive.